


Baking Queen

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Baking Queen

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seirixori and Ryleigh are doing their weekly perusal of the local discount store. The clerk, Ravaphine that always seems to be there, let’s them do pretty much whatever they want so long as they clean up after themselves.

 

Ryleigh’s busy trying on every pair of sunglasses six times while Seir is rounding up as many stuffed animals as she can while wearing a bear mask and putting them all in a circle as she holds some kind of… council.

 

She holds her court near the back corner where they keep strange spices no one ever buys… Seir’s pretty sure half the rack is expired.

 

“Monsieur Le Colonel Moustache you know Mrs. Meowgi can’t see that well! She’s very sorry she ran into your cabbage cart, and will pay for _one_ cabbage, but not all hundred of them!” Seir frowns as she stares at a plush of a bulldog. “Okay, _I’ll_ pay for the other ninety-nine, but you should really see about getting a storefront and not some crickety cart!”

 

She pats a black cat on the head, “It’s okay Mrs. Meowgi, I can handle it.” She sets the cat down and picks up a deer and raven plush.

 

“Tumble Bumble, this is Princess Fairy Boots. She’s now in charge of all the air control, so you’ll have to talk—”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Seir freezes mid-sentence and looks up to see a dwarven woman standing a few feet away from Seir’s circle of animals. “Oh um… hi?”

 

The woman smiles and Seir can feel a blush spread across her cheeks, “Hello, dear.”

 

Seir continues to stare at her and the woman shifts her stance and with a raised eyebrow moves her eyes to the spices behind Seir and then back again. Seir’s brow furrows and she takes a quick glance behind her. “Oh! Oh, s-sorry, I’ll um…” She looks down at the mountain of stuffed animals and cringes, “Uuuuh…”

 

The woman laughs, “It’s alright, dear. Tumble Bumble and… Princess Fairy Boots, was it?” Seir nods dumbly, “—can finish their discussion about air control, but would you mind seeing if there’s some asafoetida back there?”

 

Seir blinks and continues to stare, surprised by the request.

 

The woman’s eyes dart away and then back to Seir, a little worried now, “It’s um… yellow?”

 

Seir opens her mouth a few times and then shakes her head, trying to get her bearings back. “S— sorry, I’m just not used to people talking to— er I’m not used to people here knowing what that spice is.” She quickly turns around, her broken horn coming extremely close to knocking into the spice rack, it being broken the only reason she misses it, and easily finds the spice the woman asked for.

 

“Oh? You’re familiar with it?”

 

Seir nods, Tumble Bumble and Princess Fairy Boots securely tucked under one arm as she stands and hands the spice over, “My— we used it all the time back home.” Her smile is a little sad and as soon as Seir hands the jar over she clutches both plushes to her body.

 

“Thank you,” the woman smiles and hold out her free hand, “Gunnloda.”

 

Seir looks at Gunnloda’s hand with a small trace of confusion before her eyes widen and she quickly sticks out her own, “Uh— Sei— Seirixori.”

 

Gunnloda laughs as the hand Seir holds out is occupied by the deer, Tumble Bumble. Before Seir can pull her hand back, Gunnloda gently takes the plush out of her hand and replaces it with her own and Seir just sort of stares at their now linked hands.

 

“I apologize if—,” Gunnloda starts to pull away at Seir’s look but Seir quickly squeezes it in assurance.

 

“No! No— er no it’s— uh most people don’t want to be within twenty feet of me, let alone willingly touch me.” Seir pauses, “I mean, unless they’re trying to beat me up. That happened more back—” She pauses again and swallows, “I’ve said too much. Sorry, Ryleigh teases me about talking too much when I’m nervous. She’s my best friend and _human._ That was an… adjustment. Sometimes—” Seir stops quickly, clutching the bird plush in her hands even tighter. “Sorry— sorry.”

 

Gunnloda grins and teasingly says, “I can’t imagine people not wanting to talk to someone in a bear mask surrounded by such… ferocious beasts.”

 

Before Seir can reply, Ryleigh comes over, three pairs of sunglasses on her face. “ _Homashoc_ , almost done? Ravaphine’s shift is over soon and we need to get to the train before it’s too late.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, totally— totally almost done.” Seir replies clumsily taking off the bear mask, her cheeks red and eyes on Gunnloda.

 

Gunnloda’s face softens at the sight of Seir’s face, “It was nice to meet you, Seirixori. I’ll leave you to your plans.”

 

“Plans? No, no plans, what are plans?” Seir fumbles out as Gunnloda turns to leave.

 

“Seirixori!” Ryleigh deadpan stares at her friend.

 

Seir’s eyes widen and she quickly glances to Ryleigh before focussing on Gunnloda again, “Sorry, um, okay so maybe I do, but uh… do you want to come with? No, wait, sorry uh, do you come here often?”

 

“Oh my god, _Seirixori_!” Ryleigh nearly shouts, exasperated while picking up some of the plushies.

 

“ _Shit_ , that was _really_ bad. Wow, I have not done this before. I am really bad at this. Okay so, I’m just… going to leave now. Okay, uh… bye.” Seir quickly turns, only able to take a couple of steps away, but shields herself behind Ryleigh. Or tries to at any rate, they are the same height and her horns give her away no matter how hard she tries.

 

Ryleigh turns and with a barely veiled whisper asks, “What the hell was that???”

 

Seir hides her face in her hands, “I don't know, I don’t know. I was just… she was… That has never happened before in my life.”

 

“What, you making a fool of yourself?”  Ryleigh grins, taking the sting out of her words and places a hand on Seir’s arm in comfort.

 

“ _Excuse_ me! I’ll have you know—”

 

Gunnloda peeks out from around the corner, “I’ll be back next week.”

 

Seir’s head shoots up, narrowly missing headbutting Ryleigh in the face, “Wh— what?”

 

Gunnloda smiles, “I come here about once a week or two. No one else has these spices.” She lifts up the jar in her hand.

 

“Right. Good. Great, you’re very pretty— _wonderful,_ you— _that’s pretty_ wonderful. _Fuck_. We’re leaving now, bye.” Seir tries to shove Ryleigh forward, proving very unsuccessful, as Ry is now purposefully planting her feet.

 

Ryleigh chuckles and as she’s moved a few inches every couple of seconds says, “I don’t know whether we should be grateful you’ve never liked anyone before or terrified because that was _so bad.”_

 

“Ugh why are you being an asshole right now, let me hide away my shame." Seir says, nearly out of breath. “Why did you even let me _talk!?_ I can’t even talk to people I don’t like!”

 

“ _Let_ you? You just… I have no idea how you managed to get her attention in the first place.”

 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!?”

 

“You have no idea who she is do you?” Ryleigh finally lets up, catching Seir who stumbles into her.

 

“Should I?”

 

Ryleigh stares at Seirixori in shock for a few moments,“You— you literally see _everything_ how— come here.” She pulls Seir over to a poster along one of the store’s wall and waves a hand of it.

 

“...Why do I care about a poster?”

 

“Look who’s _on_ the poster, Seirixori.”

 

Seir stares at it, going over it a few times. Three women stand facing forward; the half-elf on the left on the phone, the half-elf in the middle staring straight ahead, and the woman on the right… a familiar looking dwarven women with red hair, green eyes, and holding a partially eaten pastry. Despite not watching much reality TV, or anything that doesn’t relate to animals really, Seir recognizes them as three of the most influential, rich, and popular women of the last few years. “... Oh, _fuuuuuuck_.”

 

“There it is.”

 

“She’s so… _fancy_ .” Seir continues staring at it as her jaw moves but no sound comes out. It takes her a minute but she finally turns and starts to leave, quickly, “We can never come back here.” She stops just inside the store, the automatic doors swishing open, “Oh goddess, please tell me there aren’t hidden cameras somewhere, I don't need the entire world making fun of me, I can barely handle it _here_.” Seir turns and looks at Ryleigh with wide eyes, “But she was so pretty and she smelled like fresh bread, and now I sound creepy and I think I might cry.”

 

Ryleigh’s smirk immediately falls off her face as she gathers Seir in her arms, “No, no. _Homashoc_ , she was here alone.” Ryleigh strokes Seir’s hair in an effort to calm her. “And she said she’ll be here next week, and we will be too.”

 

“B— but she’s— she’s—” Seir mumbles something incoherent but Ryleigh doesn’t need to know what she said to know what she means.

 

“She’s a person just like you and I… and she willingly let you know she’d be here.” Ryleigh chuckles, “She was also lying about the spices.”

 

“How do you know that?” Seir mutters into Ryleigh’s neck, situating herself for more comfort and avoiding stabbing Ry in the face with her horns.

 

“Seirixori, she’s rich as heck, and so are her two friends. I’m pretty sure all of them can just have any of those spices shipped to them from the source, without ever having to step into a store.”

 

“Why was she even in the store then?” Seir asks.

 

“Probably because she was caught by your beauty.”

 

Seir snorts, “I was wearing a bear mask.”

 

“Okay… so maybe she just likes bears?” Ryleigh and Seir laugh as they finally walk out the door. “Go wait for me outside, let me go clean up before Ravaphine panics about it.”

 

“I can help, it is _my_ mess.”

 

“No, go daydream about your first crush.”

 

“Hey!” Seir’s cheeks darken as she tries to sputter out a retort.

 

Ryleigh laughs and shoves her lightly, “Go.” As soon as Seir is safely outside Ryleigh turns towards the store with a frown and walks to the back to start putting away the plushies.

 

“Holy hells, was that Gunnloda Frostbeard? Was she talking to _you_ ? Was she talking to _Seir_!?” Ravaphine says excitedly as she also starts to clean up.

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes, “You know she doesn’t like it when you call her that. And yes… that was the baking queen herself.”

 

Rav freezes at the tone of Ryleigh’s voice, “You… don’t like her?”

 

“I don’t like any of them,” she nearly spits out, angrily shoving more plushed animals into her arms.

 

“Why not?”

 

Ryleigh scoffs, shoving the animals haphazardly on the display they used to sit atop of. “They’re all praised for being the nicest, most groundbreaking, philanthropists of our generation and all that’s really happening is more money going into their pockets and more being taken from people who already don’t have enough. They’re not actually _changing_ anything!”

 

Rav just blinks and nods, like she’s totally paying attention to the sudden rant. “Yep. Ok, good reason.” It takes all of a second for Rav to start gushing about it again, “She was in _my_ store! Oh man and she talked to _Seir!_ I’m so glad I know you guys. I can’t wait to tell Nolanos!”

 

Ryleigh turns sharply to face Ravaphine, “Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone else. Seirixori does not need that kind of harassment.”

 

“What are you— Oh…” Ravaphine’s whole body deflates. “It’s because she’s a tiefling isn’t it?”

 

“I knew all those books had to be good for something,” Ry teases as she starts to head out.

 

“See you guys tomorrow?” Rav asks hopefully.

 

“No, we’re going to visit her mother. We’ll be back in a couple of days! Try not to get too bored!”

 

“Nooo, who will entertain me until then!?”

 

“Call your boyfriend or your not-girlfriend girlfriend!” Ryleigh shouts as she walks out.


End file.
